Caught a Light Sneeze
by Penbrydd
Summary: [SNZ] The fic that named the AU, this is the sneeze mentioned in Always Second Best. Can Kotetsu forgive Izumo for his painful indiscretions? Coauthored by the lovely and talented Beatrisu!


_**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not my toy, although sometimes I wish it was. Everyone you meet here belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I just borrow them, occasionally.  
_

_**Author's Note:** The sneeze incident mentioned in Always Second Best, that provided the name for this slice of AU. Written with the lovely and talented Beatrisu (your Izumo makes me neurotic, dearie, just like he should, here.) -- go check out her awesome KH fics! Also, for more of the Sneeze-verse, take a look at her Something Stupid.  
_

_**Warnings:** Blowjob, teeth, hospital, neurosis  
_

* * *

Kotetsu was mildly curious when Izumo began trying to surreptitiously back him into the small closet-like bathroom off the missions room. All the eyes in the room were pretending not to be watching, except Kakashi's -- he had no sense of subtlety where something might involve pornography. Genma wandered past under the pretence of doing something vaguely useful with some crumpled papers -- probably his mission reports for the last three weeks -- and absently slapped Kakashi in the back of the head.

"Sorry, your eyes seemed to be stuck. Thought I'd unstick them for you." Genma kept walking as Kakashi rubbed the back of his head.

Kotetsu jumped back as Izumo poked him in that one ticklish spot he had, just below his ribs. "What are you _doing_?" He hissed, quietly. It was wholly unlike Izumo to take the lead in most things, but then, Izumo had become a bit different in the last year -- more willing to make demands when he wanted something, or at least to make vaguely predatory unspoken suggestions, which he seemed to be doing again, right now.

Izumo shrugged as he finally succeeded in backing Kotetsu into the small bathroom and tugged the door closed. "I just couldn't," he leaned forward and nipped at his best friend/lover's earlobe before adding in a husky voice, "resist you." His hands were travelling up and down Kotetsu's body, rumpling his shirt and vest, tugging loose and unzipping, pulling aside offending garments so he could get to his prize. A rather large one, at that.

Kotetsu's breath caught in his throat as Izumo's hands slid over his flesh. After a few long and pleasurable moments of trying to catch his breath, he managed a few words. "But --" _groan _"-- we're in the --" _gasp _"-- mission room!"

He could feel the blood rushing out of his brain as Izumo's hand reached into his pants. Unable to resist any longer, Kotetsu grabbed at Izumo's hair and pulled his lover into a passionate kiss, gnawing at his lips and lapping at his tongue. Yes, they were in the mission room, but that mattered less and less. He wanted Izumo – beautiful, warm, soft Izumo – all over him.

Izumo sucked at Kotetsu's tongue as he stroked his cock, slowly and teasingly, not with enough pressure to be in any way satisfying. He let him take charge for a small amount of time, before completely turning the tables on him. Pulling back from the kiss, he slid down to his knees until he came face to.. cock with his best friend. He lapped at the slit, tasting and testing, before sending a smirk up at his flushed and flustered counterpart. "You taste just as wonderfully as I imagined, Ko," he practically purred before swallowing all of him in one go.

The moans and groans his lover uttered as he swirled his tongue along the underside of his cock spurred him on as he relaxed the muscles in his throat to take him deeper. His breathing became slightly more laboured and he had to fight the urge to gag, but the hands clenching in his hair were all the reward he needed for his efforts.

Moaning desperately, Kotetsu concentrated on not thrusting his hips. If he managed to choke Izumo, it would be a long time before he got this lucky again. "Mmm... Izumo... harder... suck me harder --!" he begged through clenched teeth, hands tightly clutching at his lover's hair.

Izumo looked beautiful all the time – even when he was furious – but he looked truly incredible on his knees with his warm, soft lips wrapped around his lover's cock. The sight alone was enough to drive Kotetsu wild, never mind the incredible feeling that went with it. Pleading snarls spilled from his mouth as he strained against the very forces of nature not to thrust his cock into that lovely mouth – not to just pound down Izumo's throat. In fact, as realistically useful as not choking Izumo might be, the image of him gagging on his lover's weighty cock, tears spilling down his cheeks from the force of his throat constricting again and again, was an awfully appealing one. Kotetsu felt himself get even harder at the thought. He hadn't been aware that there was such a thing as harder than he had been, but one learns something new, every day.

Izumo felt the cock in his mouth grow harder at the same time as his own pants grew tighter. The begging and pleading combined with moans spilling from the delicious lips of his lover drove him over the edge of incoherency, and he moved one hand down to unzip his own entirely too tight pants to alleviate some of the pressure building (along with the constricting feeling it brought). At the same time, he brought his other hand to gently fondle Kotetsu's balls, rolling them around experimentally as he rubbed the skin, giving a pleased moan as the cock in his mouth twitched.

He wrapped his free hand around his own cock and stroked desperately, moaning and groaning as he sucked harder and took Kotetsu's cock deeper into his mouth, his tongue flitting along the pulsing vein on the underside.

Kotetsu bent forward, back tensing as his forearms settled onto Izumo's shoulders. His wrists bent and crossed, hands sliding around to grip opposite sides of his lover's head, fingers tangling in the soft brown hair. He couldn't help himself, anymore. His hips began to rock, gently and slowly, and his cock slid back and forth through Izumo's lips.

Izumo, as it turned out, could generate an incredible amount of suction. Kotetsu attributed it to the fact that his lips were never chapped, which made for a better seal. Either way, Kotetsu would be pissing carefully for a long while after this. He felt a few of the smaller capillaries burst from the pressure, which just added to his arousal. There was nothing quite like feeling your own body destroy itself in pursuit of orgasm. "So good... so fucking incredible..." he panted, teeth still clenched.

Izumo's eyes widened marginally. As Kotetsu bent forward, he could feel the fabric of his vest tickle past his nose, and he tried desperately to free himself as the pressure started to build up behind his eyes. As it were, Kotetsu was holding his head in such a fierce grip that he had no way of escaping, no matter how hard he tried, so instead, he opted to fight down the telltale sign of his need for sneezing.

It wasn't successful. Just as the pressure built higher and higher, he tried to relax his jaw so as not to bite down. When the sneeze finally came, his eyes and jaw snapped shut, and he felt his teeth sink into the hard flesh in his mouth, and soon after he could taste the coppery taste of blood.

One might assume that Kotetsu would have screamed, but it was all too sudden. His eyes rolled back in his head and he dropped like a corpse – passed out cold from the shock and the pain.

Izumo couldn't back up fast enough, and the best he could do was open his mouth as Kotetsu collapsed onto him, dead to the world. "Ko?" _Oh shit._ He wrestled Kotetsu onto the floor of the tiny room to get a better look at the damage done. The unconscious chuunin's cock was softening, but not soft, and both bruised and bleeding. Sadly, this was probably going to require a medic. And that meant that everyone outside the door was going to know exactly what had been going on.

Izumo cursed to himself as he dabbed at the blood with some paper, trying to stop the bleeding. When it was successfully done, he stood up, and, not minding the fact that Kotetsu's blood was dripping from his mouth, he opened the door and shouted; "I need a medic in here, right fucking quick!"

At this shout, Hayate came running and wondered what the fuck had been going on. Izumo tried as best he could to explain to him, even if his mind had shut down from the panic. He didn't think twice about the fact that he hadn't done up his pants, and didn't realize it until Hayate forcefully (more or less) tucked his deflated cock back into his pants and zipped them shut. The tokujou then took charge and sent Genma to get someone from the hospital before he took a handful of paper and soaked it in very cold water and then proceeded to carefully wrap it around his best friend's injured cock.

Kotetsu woke a few hours later, lying in a hospital bed with a pair of extremely amused medics poking and prodding him. "What the hell just happened? Why am I – What's going--" He blinked and fumbled a few sentences before trying to sit up – an incredibly painful mistake. His face contorted with the pain as he dropped heavily back to the mattress. A thin whimper escaped him.

Izumo hovered around the bed, looking terribly guilty, and Kotetsu turned a suspicious eye on him. "Izumo? Sweetie-darling -love-of-my-lif e? What did you do to me?"

Izumo blushed furiously at Kotetsu's question. "Well, uh… You see, I uh… We kind of…" He fumbled with his words and looked at the tips of his toes. All of a sudden, they'd become extremely interesting.

"Spit it out, kitten. I really want to know why the fuck my cock hurts like hell. It feels like it's falling off."

If Izumo's blush could deepen, it did just that -- the colour of his face began to resemble a freshly cut beet root, and he stuttered and sputtered for a while before he came to terms with his own tongue. "Do you remember when I backed you into the bathroom in the mission room?" He looked up through his bangs to see his lover's nod.

"Well, you see, when I was in the middle of sucking you off and you bent over, your vest tickled my nose and I had to sneeze, but I couldn't hold it back even though I tried, so I sort of sneezed and nearly bit the head of your cock straight off." The words were uttered quickly and in a rush, and Izumo held his tongue, eyes closed tight, afraid that Kotetsu would hate him forever and break up with him.

"You... you.. _bit _my _cock_!?" Kotetsu looked patently horrified and vaguely pathetic. He looked at the two medics. "Is he serious? I can never tell when he's kidding me." He looked back at Izumo. "You bit it?"

The medics looked like they were trying very hard not to laugh – now that their patient was awake and coherent, the incident was allowed to be as funny as it really was. Izumo cringed like a tall, male Hyuuga Hinata, squinting at Kotetsu with one eye. "Yes?" _Pleasedon'tkill me_. "It was an accident... I swear..."

Kotetsu looked dangerously at the medics. "It's still attached? I'll be able to use it again?"

The medics looked at each other and nodded, not trusting themselves to speak, yet. One finally spoke up: "Well, you won't be able to use it for a couple of months, but it's definitely still functional."

"_Months_?" It was only maybe the second time Kotetsu had ever squeaked. "Okay, okay. At least it's still there."

He took a few deep breaths and held out a hand to Izumo. "It's okay. You get to suffer the consequences of your uncontrollable sneezing for just as long as I do." A gleeful malice played in his eyes as he turned his sad puppy face on Izumo. "No buggery for you until I'm all better. And you are absolutely forbidden to put your mouth anywhere near my pants. Ever." He thought about that for a long moment. "Or at least until you can prove to me that you can control that. Maybe you should ask Hayate if he knows a sneeze-suppress ing jutsu to go with his cough-suppressi ng one."

Izumo made a sound of indignation. "It was _your _vest that tickled my nose! I couldn't help it!" He huffed. "And who says I can't just fuck Hayate? _My _cock isn't defective." Opting for a humoristic approach on things, he crossed his arms and jutted his lower lip out in a pout, silently cheering at the fact that Kotetsu hadn't decided to hate him.

"Hayate!? He's practically asexual! The only thing that turns him on is Genma, and Genma could give a hard-on to a corpse." Kotetsu almost laughed, but realised it would be extremely painful to try. "And speaking of Genma, he'd kill you if he even heard you thinking it." He settled for a wry smirk of disbelief. "You'll just have to satisfy yourself. I guess my vest won't get in your way, then." _And I won't even get to watch! Damn it all!_

Izumo shrugged. "At least I'll get more than you will. That's a small comfort." He leaned down and kissed Kotetsu's lips gently.

"I'm sorry I bit your cock… I didn't mean to." He gave an apologetic smile, pecking his lips chastely once more. "I have to go back to work, though…" Straightening, he looked at one of the medics. "When will he be out of the hospital?"

The medic couldn't hold back an amused grin. "In a couple of days, when the swelling has gone down and we see that everything will return to normal."

Izumo nodded. "Okay. I'll come visit you tonight, then, Ko." With a smile, he turned and left the room.

Kotetsu glared at the giggling medics. "Are you done?"

They looked at each other and nodded.

"Great. Get lost." Kotetsu sounded like he might stab them both and hide the bodies under the bed.

"We'll be back to check on you in a few hours, Hagane-san. If you need anything, just ring for us." The medics left. He could hear them start to laugh again as the door swung shut.

Kotetsu was left alone with his fresh stitches. He took a deep breath and sat up, pushing back the blanket and lifting the hospital gown to get a better look at the damage. It was pretty ugly – that was going to leave a nasty scar. Oddly, he could still make out which bruises were just from the sucking. Izumo really did have an amazing mouth.

He nearly passed out again as his cock began to swell at the thought, pulling the stitches and deepening the shade of the bruises. Quickly he thought of other things – things like the extraordinary amount of pain he was suddenly in – and the half-assed hard on abated.

Izumo was worried about Kotetsu when his lover finally came back. The other chuunin had a hard time walking or even sitting, and he felt guilty for it.

He kept apologizing, even though Kotetsu gave him the evil eye whenever he said he was sorry. He just couldn't help it, looking at Kotetsu in pain made his heart constrict and ache.

Uncertainty kept tugging at the fringes of his mind as well. What if Kotetsu never healed? What if his cock caught an infection and had to be amputated? The mere thought made him want to vomit. He couldn't stand the thought of having caused his lover so much pain. So he kept apologizing, making himself useful, nearly deleting his own existence in the process.

Kotetsu finally just snapped, one fine afternoon. Izumo hadn't stopped cringing and cowering since he'd gotten home from the hospital, and watching his lover flinch fearfully away from him was wreaking havoc on Kotetsu's ability to function. As Izumo brought him lunch and set it on the bedside table, head bowed, and then turned to leave the room, without a word, Kotetsu reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Dammit, Izumo! Just stop it!" He yanked Izumo toward the bed and stared up at him. "You look like hell. When was the last time you slept through a whole night? When was the last time you brushed your hair and _didn't_ tangle it with your fingers within ten minutes? _When was the last time you sat down and talked to me about something that mattered?_"

Izumo cowered, eyes wide and teary at his lover's words. He swallowed hard and tried to say something, but his throat wouldn't work. Kotetsu was mad at him, and it hurt.

Seeing the hard, desperate look in Kotetsu's eyes, Izumo crumbled. He stormed out of the room and out of the house, wanting to get away as soon as possible. He was certain that Kotetsu hated him, certain that he wasn't worthy of love. It wasn't a rational thought, but something he had started telling himself lately, because of his guilt. He'd dug himself a hole of depression and was now drowning in the darkness.

Kotetsu dragged himself out of bed, putting on pants for the first time in three days. Wearing pants was still terribly uncomfortable, and something he didn't want to do if he didn't have to. As he walked past the mirror over their dresser, he realised that he didn't look much better than Izumo did. He changed out of his sleep-rumpled shirt and tied on his hitai-ate, if only to keep the hair out of his face. Picking up his keys, he walked out the door – well, limped out the door, anyway.

He closed his eyes. He'd known Izumo for years. Where would his best friend have gone? Izumo had bolted like a scared rabbit. _Think, Ko._ If he was still in town, maybe he'd gone to see Hayate. Hayate was good like that. If he'd left town, Kotetsu didn't have a snowball's chance in hell. Not in this condition.

Hayate it was, then.

Izumo had ran like hell, jumping across rooftops until he reached the edges of the city. From there, he jumped into the nearest tree and hopped from branch to branch until he got to a small clearing with a large pond. When they were kids, they'd used to bathe there in the hot summer days after long hours of training. The place was still one of Izumo's favourite places and he went there often, mostly when he was feeling upset.

He sat down by the bank of the small pond, looking out over the still, but surprisingly deep, water. He wasn't good for anything, so his initial thought of seeing Hayate had been swept away by a good portion self hatred. He wasn't worthy of such friends, so he wouldn't bother them, either.

Exhausted as he was, he removed his vest and hitai-ate, laying down in the sun. It only took a few moments before he was fast asleep, catching up on hours of lost rest.

Kotetsu dragged himself up the stone path to Hayate's family home. He called out a greeting and stomped on the wooden porch a few times – Hayate didn't have the sort of door that Kotetsu felt comfortable attempting to knock on. He'd probably stick his hand through it. As that embarrassing reflection settled into his head, the door slid back, revealing a wholly shocked looking Hayate.

"Ko, why are you not in bed?" Hayate's dark eyes were wide, and an expectant tension settled into him.

"Izumo just left. And I mean _left_. Just – He – out the door..." Kotetsu looked like hell. Feverish, stumbling, snivelling hell. "Did he come here?"

"Oh, shit. No, I'm sorry... I wish he had. He just left you like that?" Hayate shook his head and pointed to the edge of the porch. "Sit, first. You don't need to be standing up while you try to tell me this. Sit down and tell me what happened."

Kotetsu lowered himself to the edge of the porch as Hayate closed the door and followed. "He's been... It's ... Maybe I'm just not paying attention."

Hayate winced and sat down. "Kotetsu, look at me. You have to make sense or I'm not going to know what's going on. Come on, I've known you both for more years than any of us are likely to talk about. You're one of my two best friends, and Izumo is the other one. I'm not going to do anything to make this worse."

"He's been nothing but apologetic. Quiet. Terrified." Kotetsu opened his hands and stared at his palms. "He's been acting afraid of me. I just wanted it to stop. I just wanted my best friend back, not some frightened ghost that only speaks to apologise and ask me if I need anything."

Hayate reached out and held Kotetsu's hand. "I wish he had come to see me, if only so I could tell him what a self-centred dick he's being. After how many years of shouting at you every time you rushed into danger, he's finally done something really dangerously nasty to you. He's probably afraid that you're going to think he's a hypocrite and stop loving him – come on, it's Izumo. He's still horribly insecure about almost everything that's not his stealth skills."

Kotetsu leaned to the side and hugged Hayate, sniffling against the little tokujou's shoulder. "I don't like it. What if he doesn't come back? I should never have opened my mouth in the first place. I told you this would never work."

Hayate pushed Kotetsu away and stood up. "Get up, Ko." His voice was quietly dangerous. It was a tone that he only used on people who were about to die – and Genma, but Genma was also stupid like bricks, some days.

Kotetsu struggled to his feet before he could think about what he was doing. For a little cripple, Hayate could be awfully scary at times.

"Stop snivelling like a little girl – it doesn't suit you. Where is the man who fought me for years about telling Izumo how he felt? Where is the man who took more knives in the back for his very best friend than any man should take in any part of his anatomy – and did so without so much as a complaint? I'll tell you where he is! He's being an idiot, and so is his twice-damned boyfriend. Now be a man, dammit, Kotetsu! Get the fuck up and go find him!" Hayate's voice never came up past a normal, calm volume, but it was sharp.

Kotetsu leaned heavily against the railing. "Sir." Technically, Hayate was half a rank above him, and it was the first time he'd ever used the epithet anything like seriously with his friend.

"Don't fucking 'sir' me, Ko." Hayate sighed. "I'll get my sword. We'll go together. I don't want you falling down in the woods by yourself, you thick-headed twit."

Kotetsu stretched his legs experimentally while he waited for Hayate. This was going to be a long journey, even if he turned around and went home.

---

Izumo was having a horrible nightmare. In his dream, he kept running and running away from a horribly twisted Kotetsu, face distorted in anger and pain and large smears of blood covering his entire body.

"It's your fault, Izumo. You did this to me. It's your fault... Your fault..."

The Kotetsu in his dreams had an extremely hollow quality to his voice -- creepy, dead, and angry -- and Izumo knew he was to blame.

---

When Kotetsu and Hayate found their best friend, he was shivering and crying in his sleep, occasionally wailing about how terribly sorry he was that Kotetsu was dead. Kotetsu grabbed Hayate by the front of his vest and shook the little swordsman a bit. "Do you _see _why I'm neurotic? I can't live with this! Morning wood makes me puke from the pain, and I get to hear this going on in the next room while I'm throwing up my dinner!"

Hayate was willing to admit that it might give one a bad case of nerves. "Sit down. I'll go wake him up." He sounded resigned, and muttered a few quiet curses as he knelt at Izumo's side. "...fuck am I supposed to do with the two of you..." He watched for another moment before pinning Izumo to the ground by his shoulders and sitting on his chest. He did his best impression of his father. "Izumo, you're having nightmares. Come on, wake up. It's me. It's Hayate."

Izumo's eyes blinked open and he gave a strangled cry, halfway sitting up, nearly throwing off the tiny tokujou. "Hayate…" His brow furrowed slightly – Hayate wasn't supposed to be there. He was supposed to be all alone in the wood, on his way away from Konoha forever. He looked to the side and spotted his injured best friend, and made a quiet noise of fear.

Hayate quickly understood that this was going to be more difficult than he had initially thought. Izumo was quite obviously afraid of Kotetsu for some reason, and he was having none of it. Looking up at the chuunin he wasn't sitting on, he cleared his throat. "I want you two to kiss and make up. Maybe even have sex before this month is over. You're bright; you'll figure it out."

Izumo blanched at the thought. How was Kotetsu supposed to have sex with a chewed up cock?

Kotetsu turned a few shades of pale. "Do I get an aspirin with that kiss?"

"Ko, you're outside. I shouldn't even have to get you a bucket for the puke." Hayate rolled his eyes at Kotetsu and then looked back at Izumo's terrified expression. "Now, I'm not getting off you until you stop being an asshole to him."

Izumo struggled to get up, but Hayate slapped him. "Stay down!" Hayate coughed. "Kotetsu, do you love Izumo? Be honest, now."

"What the fuck kind of stupid question is that, Hayate? Of course I love him!" The words flew out of his mouth as shock settled over him. He looked between the two for a few moments. "Of course I love you, Izumo. It's not something that just goes away..."

Izumo's eyes water and he let out a soft whimper, slumping against the ground. "But I bit you… And you're hurting…" His voice was, quite frankly, a little dead, and he didn't want to look at either of them. Right now, he just wanted to sleep. Sleep, sleep, blissful, sweet sleep.

"Yeah, I'm hurting! You've been untouchable! I haven't been able to kiss you since I got home! You just keep... flinching – walking away from me when I try to hug you..." Kotetsu looked crushed. "I mean, yeah, my cock hurts, too, but that's not ... I should never have told you I loved you. That was less bad than this. Now I get to lose my best friend to this stupid temporarily crippling injury. What the fuck was I thinking..."

Hayate opened his mouth, but Kotetsu cut him off. "Get off of him, Hayate."

Hayate glared at Izumo and stood up. Walking over to Kotetsu, he slapped the broad-chested chuunin across the face. "And now you're being a dick. Both of you, stop it." That wasn't quite what he was going for, so he tried it again. "Stop it right this fucking minute! Both of you front and centre, right now!" Hayate shouted, throwing himself into a violent fit of coughing.

Kotetsu reached out and balanced Hayate. "Oh, shit! Are you... don't hurt yourself, Hayate."

Hayate's coughing was what got Izumo out of his stupor. "Don't just stand there, Kotetsu, get some water!" His voice rang out loud and clear as he ran towards the violently coughing tokujou. "Holy fuck, Hayate, don't cough your damned spleen out! Get a grip, ya hear?" Izumo rubbed Hayate's back, waiting for Kotetsu to limp back with the water. The tokujou shook his head and kept coughing, one hand clutching at his chest.

With a vaguely annoyed look at Izumo – why couldn't he get the water himself? – Kotetsu ran to the edge of the lake and filled his hands, carefully carrying the water back to where Izumo and Hayate waited. He held his hands out, uncertainly, steadily dripping water into the grass.

Hayate managed a weak smile and lapped at the water between coughs. Finally the hacking abated and he stood up straight, again – or at least as straight as Hayate ever stood. "The two of you are going to be the death of me, one of these days."

Kotetsu blotted his hands on his vest and stared ashamedly at the ground. "You going to be alright?" he muttered to Hayate, and suddenly found himself reeling backward as Hayate's hand connected with his face again.

Clutching at his bruised cheek and looking thoroughly stunned, Kotetsu blinked at Izumo. "And you're worried that _you _hurt me? He's going to _kill _me."

"Only because you're acting like twice the idiot I know you to be." Hayate was still spitting chunks of what Kotetsu seriously hoped was phlegm and not lung into the grass.

Kotetsu just looked pitiful as he watched his two best friends.

Izumo had to roll his eyes and laugh a little at the thoroughly amusing sight Kotetsu was presenting. He even laughed a little at the whole situation, and wondered idly why he had been so guilt ridden and angsty about it. Then he remembered: He'd nearly bitten Kotetsu's cock in half. He, himself, would have been pissed off beyond imagining if someone had bitten _his _cock in half.

"Hey, Ko…" Izumo looked down at his toes, which were suddenly very interesting. "I've been acting like an absolute idiot lately… And I'm sorry. I was so afraid that you'd hate my guts because of this, and the shock and panic sort of didn't die down. I shouldn't have run off like that… Are you doing, you know… as well as the situation allows?" Tilting his head, he looked up through his bangs at his injured boyfriend, hoping to whichever gods existed that they were cool.

"Well, I'm not going to die from it, however much I might have wanted to, those first few hours." Kotetsu carefully lowered himself to the ground, stretching out on his back, in the grass. He looked very tired and very uncomfortable. "It hurts. It hurts a lot. I think I need to stop moving for a while."

There was a long moment during which Kotetsu looked like he might throw up – gods' own, he wanted to. The pain was just a little more than he could handle after the day's frantic running around. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the nausea to pass before he spoke again. "Come here and lay down with me for a bit while I try to remember how to walk. You know what hurts more than a busted cock? Living with you afraid to touch me."

Izumo looked decidedly like a kicked puppy as he walked over to Kotetsu. He stood idly by for a few minutes, shuffling his feet and looking uncertain, until Kotetsu reached up and yanked at his pant leg, sending him crashing down on top of him. Kotetsu's injured groin did _not _like this kind of treatment, and sent a stabbing, searing line of pain all through his body. Izumo scrambled off him, laid down next to him, and started smoothing down his hair, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, and trying his best to comfort his damaged lover.

Hayate merely watched, convinced that the two of them shared a brain -- a severely damaged brain -- so oftentimes, even when it wasn't split between the two of them, it didn't function properly.

Grabbing at Izumo's hair, Kotetsu pulled him closer. "Can't possibly make it any worse now," he remarked, tears in his eyes, and kissed Izumo passionately. Laying on the ground in excruciating bliss, Kotetsu revelled in the feel of his lover's mouth against his lips. He groaned quietly but insistently as he felt the stitches start to pull. The pain was crippling, but it felt so good – his cock strained against the stitches, the pain waking nerves he'd been trying to forget he had, turning him on in a seemingly endless loop of pleasurable pain, of painful pleasure. And all the while Izumo's tongue was on his own, and he could smell the beautiful chuunin's distinctive scent. He was convinced that this was it – he was probably going to burst his stitches and bleed to death. He just really hoped that he'd live long enough to come, first. To leave behind some sign that he'd seriously enjoyed his death.

Izumo was very uncertain about the whole thing. He pulled back slightly to stare into Kotetsu's eyes, and was surprised to find immense lust intermingled with the pain. "Screw propriety…" He plunged his tongue straight into Kotetsu's mouth again, struggling for control before finally submitting to his lover's demanding tongue. There was nothing quite like the way Kotetsu dominated and controlled him when they were intimate in some way or another. During sex, Kotetsu would be wild, rough and dominating, yet tender and caring, always making sure that Izumo was comfortable with whatever they were doing. The way he bit and groaned and clawed at him was a major turn-on, as well as those incredible grunts and groans of pleasure.

Izumo's cock was painfully hard in an instant, just thinking about it. However, as Kotetsu's cock was still stitched and he wasn't entirely comfortable with being on top, he assumed that not much would happen. He'd settle with being rock hard, though, if that was the price of kissing his addictive lover.

"Hey, I'm still standing here!" Hayate prodded the tangled mess of limbs with his foot, a look of horrified disgust imprinted on his features. "You two need to get home before you do any more damage – home is closer to the medics, just in case, because I am _not _carrying either of you out of here. You both weigh too much."

Kotetsu's eyes stayed shut and he whimpered, unable to formulate a proper response. Hayate wasn't certain that he'd even managed to understand the protest at all. "Izumo, please get him home before he hurts himself. I'll even help you carry his heavy ass. Just... not here, not now. For a variety of reasons, not the least of which being that I could do without seeing either of you without pants again – not that you're not good looking, but... really. It's ... wrong."

"Okay, okay… Help me carry him, but make it quick." Izumo didn't want to wait.. He was so hard it hurt, he couldn't stand thinking of not touching Kotetsu right now. Leaning down, he pressed a demanding kiss to his lover's lips. It was answered with a soft whimper as Kotetsu pulled him closer and dominated his mouth as if his life depended on it. Izumo realised that he had to get up before his brain melted to water and ran out his ears. Reluctantly, he pulled away from the unbelievably amazing kiss and stood, trying his best to straighten himself up (his hard-on was rather obvious), before turning to Hayate. "Let's get out of here. Now."

With that said, the two shinobi bent down and, gently, pulled Kotetsu to his feet. They draped on arm each over their shoulders and started what would be a horridly painful (for Kotetsu) march back to Konoha.

By the time the three made it to the couple's door, Kotetsu was quietly begging for death, and Hayate was unsympathetical ly chewing out both of them. "This is why neither of you should have left home, today. It's your fault for being a dick --" He pointed at Izumo as the blushing chuunin tried to unlock the door. "And it's your fault for getting up and going after him. If you two ever do something this stupid again, I'm going to tie you together at the wrists."

Izumo looked rather ashamed of himself, ducking his head as he finally got the door open. "Sorry, Hayate."

Kotetsu echoed his partner's sentiments. "Yeah. Sorry. ..._pleasekillmenow _..."

"Don't apologise to me!" Hayate helped Izumo get Kotetsu back into bed where he belonged. "Apologise to each other! I'm an extremely unfortunate bystander in this train wreck of horrible decisions, but I'm just a bystander." He glanced between the two of them. "Just, um, let me get out of here before you take my advice..." Hayate hugged both of his friends and then left, hurriedly.

Kotetsu curled into a ball, on the bed, and looked pitiful instead of sexy. "I'm sorry. It hurts. Please just let me hold you for a while." The sentences were interspersed with wordless whines and whimpers as Kotetsu argued with the pain.

Izumo could feel Kotetsu's pain, really, he could. The mere thought of someone biting his cock sent shivers down his spine, and he silently curled up next to his injured lover.

Kotetsu wrapped an arm around him and nuzzled the top of his head, still moaning quietly with the pain. Izumo couldn't help himself. He tilted his chin up and pressed a soft kiss to Kotetsu's lips, begging for more. It was granted.

They were attached at the lips for quite some time before their kisses deepened further, tongues tangling and hands exploring, moans of pain replaced with moans of pleasure as they got lost in a haze of lust. "Are you…" _–kiss-_ "certain" _–nip-_ "that you're up for this?" Izumo pulled back far enough to gaze into his lover's eyes. He saw pain and pleasure there, but the pain was more evident. "I'm sorry…" It was a soft murmur, near inaudible, but as they were in very close proximity to each other, the words rang loud and clear in Kotetsu's ears.

"No. More. Sorry." Kotetsu panted, revelling in his excruciating pleasure. "I can't do what you want me to. It's not going to work like that for a while, yet." He slid his hand into Izumo's pants, caressing his lover's warm erection. "But yours still works..." Kotetsu trailed off into a moan, leaving the rest of the thought unvoiced as his cock twitched and the stitches bit into his flesh.

Izumo's breath hitched as Kotetsu's slightly cold fingers slid across his painfully hard cock. He leaned down and nipped at his lover's earlobe, before letting the tip of his tongue trail along the shell. "Do you want me to… fuck you…?" It was a husky murmur, and Izumo was slightly awkward saying it, as he was the one such words were usually spoken to.

Kotetsu merely turned his head and captured his lips in a bruising kiss, his hand sliding along the warm, hard flesh of his lover's cock.

That very moment, Izumo's brain stopped functioning. His thoughts were wrapped up and tucked away in a hazy blanket of unimaginable lust, and he could only dream of feeling Kotetsu inside himself – or around. "God, Ko... Want you." He muttered in between kisses, his tongue pleading for entrance to Kotetsu's warm and delicious mouth.

Kotetsu felt a bit odd offering himself to Izumo – it just wasn't the way these things worked. On the other hand, he was completely incapable of taking his beautiful lover, and he was so hard that he was starting to bleed from the stitches. He kissed Izumo passionately for a deliciously long moment as he tried to calm the fluttering in his chest. Did he really want Izumo to fuck him? The idea made him a little bit nervous, but the pain was oddly reassuring. First and most importantly, letting Izumo take him would make the blinding pain stop – sure, it felt strangely good, but pain was usually a bad sign. Second, it was Izumo. He'd seen the very worst Izumo could ever do to him, accidentally. Did he really want Izumo to fuck him? Oh, gods, yes.

He pulled back from the kiss very slightly – just far enough to be coherent. "Izumo, I want you to take me. Fuck me. Make it up to me." He snuck in a bit more kissing. "If I come, will you stop being sorry all the time?"

Izumo blinked. "Is that all it takes?" He looked down at his lover with a slightly worried look, but it soon gave way as he understood exactly how bad the situation was for Kotetsu. "Your cock's bleeding."

"I know. Less talking. More fucking," Kotetsu growled, tugging him down for a rough, bruising kiss, showing him that even though he would bottom now, he was very much in charge of the situation. This reassured Izumo slightly, and he gently began to divest Kotetsu of his clothes, or what remained of them, anyway. It took some time, and a lot of kissing, plus a great amount of pain for them both (Kotetsu had sharp teeth), but in the end they both ended up naked and tangled together on the bed.

Capturing his lover's hand, Kotetsu brought it to his mouth and began licking and sucking the fingers. "Do you know --" -_lap- -slurp-_ "--what to do next?"

Izumo blushed and buried his face in Kotetsu's neck. "You've done it to me. I'll figure it out." Removing his shaking hand from Kotetsu's grip, he reached down and rested his fingertips against his lover's entrance. "Ko... I don't... Are you sure you want me to do this?"

Kotetsu reached down and grabbed Izumo's hand, pressing the fingers into himself. "Yes --" He gasped. "I want you. Just like I always have." With a low groan, he rolled his hips, thrusting down onto the two fingers inside him. It was a new and delicious feeling, if a bit nerve-wracking. If he felt stretched and full, now, how was he going to fit Izumo's cock inside him? He tried to block out that line of thought, reminding himself that he'd been inside Izumo any number of times, and his lover hadn't shattered into pieces.

Izumo moaned at the tight heat and flexed his fingers slightly, spreading them, sliding them in and out, all the while nipping, licking and sucking at Kotetsu's neck. His cock grew harder and harder at the moans and groans spilling forth from his lover's mouth, until it felt like he was about to burst. He removed his fingers and spit in his hand, then wrapped it around his own cock. Moaning softly, he slid his hand up and down his hard cock, spreading out the spit with a generous amount of precum.

Nudging Kotetsu's legs apart, he positioned himself and looked deep into his lover's eyes. "This… is the last chance to back down, because I don't think I can hold back anymore."

"I don't want you to hold back, Izumo. I want you to fuck me." Kotetsu looked up, unblinking, trying to keep the last trickle of fear off his face. His back arched as Izumo began to push into him, slowly. His body rebelled against the hot, tight fullness, clamping down hard on the cock inside him as he struggled to relax. As the head of Izumo's cock scraped past Kotetsu's core, the dark-haired chuunin relaxed bonelessly, body spilling loosely onto the bed as incoherent, pleading moans poured from his mouth.

Izumo let out a soft mix of a groan and a moan as he slowly pushed inside. The feeling of being enveloped so tightly was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. When he finally was fully inside and could push no further, he sank down on top of Kotetsu and kissed him, his reeling mind trying to catch up with the sensations his body experienced.

"So fucking tight, Ko…" He nipped and bit lightly at his lover's lips as he let him settle down for a moment, although, in the back of his mind he knew that if he moved, he was going to come, fast.

They lay like that for a while, catching their breaths and exchanging sweet kisses, before Izumo started thrusting, slowly and gently, easing himself in and out of his lover's incredibly tight heat. Kotetsu moaned softly, working his hips against his lover. He was wound tightly enough that it wouldn't take much to push him over the edge, to make him come, and once that happened, the pain would stop. He just needed to convince Izumo to move faster, to stop being afraid to hurt him. The damage was already done, it was time to make things right.

Grabbing his lover's ass, and pulling him sharply forward, Kotetsu squeezed around the cock inside him and nipped viciously at Izumo's lips. "Stop teasing!"

Izumo's brain stopped functioning, and he was turned into an animal. He thrust his hips roughly, only seeking release, moaning and groaning and howling with the exquisite pleasure delivered to his cock. He couldn't have formed a coherent sentence if he tried to, he was simply driven to thrust harder and faster by Kotetsu's desperately lusty moans.

"Gonna… come… soon..." His voice was forced and his tongue was numb. He could barely grind the words out before succumbing, again, to the witless drive of his own lust.

The words barely registered on Kotetsu's mind, but Izumo's voice was a potent aphrodisiac. Kotetsu's hips bucked, and he tightened even more as Izumo rode him hard and fast, pounding into his core. His fingers gripped his lover's flesh so tightly that there would be bruises, later, but now there was only the intense and wholly incredible feeling of cock inside him. Izumo was fucking him – fucking him hard – because he'd demanded it. It was a violent reversal of the normal order of things, but that hardly mattered to the animal lust that swamped his brain. One more thrust and – The world went white. Brilliantly, stunningly, swirling white. Kotetsu snarled through clenched teeth as his cock twitched and throbbed, spilling bloody come across his belly.

Izumo couldn't see anything anymore as Kotetsu tightened around him. He thrust once more, harshly, and the world went black.

He woke up a little while later, still on top of his lover, and blinked. "How...?"

"Fine. Sore. Less talking, more sleeping." Kotetsu wrapped his arms around his slim lover, and kissed him gently before once again succumbing to the lure of unconsciousness . Everything was going to be just fine. Maybe it already was... well, except for the bleeding. Kotetsu couldn't be bothered to care. Perhaps it would matter more when he woke up again, but for the time, he slept.


End file.
